personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Helloclaire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Person of Interest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matsya Nyaya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObiDanKenobi5 (Talk) 03:41, May 8, 2012 RE:Menu tabs Great idea! I will get on it in a few minutes! 21:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Clara I saw where you made an edit to the locations page and I think that is a really cool page. I am really not that familiar with editing like that but would like to suggest a few locations for you to add if you would. The bench Reese's Apt Thank you! Brenda Atlanta GA USA Strypes 17:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Location Infobox I made a new template (Template:Infobox Location), and I used it in IFT Plaza. Have fun! :) 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Extended Pilot I had no idea there was an extended pilot! I would create a completely new page (Pilot (extended version) and treat it as its own episode. In regard to characters, I would put it in the trivia section of their character pages, as the extended pilot might not be canon. 16:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It only comes out here on Tuesday. 01:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing the IRS page and adding the photo. You do a really great job on this Site 09:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC)A fan Great Job You do a great job on this site. Thank you for adding the pictures to the Til Death episode. Admin Your awesome contributions and dedication to the site have earned you the role of an administrator. Congratulations! 03:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks and you are welcome.Smallvilleantonio (Badass) 02:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You made some drastic changes to the contributions I put in. That has made me kind of upset especially to the mccombs dam section. I put in a lot of research into the matterNemo2012 (talk) 08:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) My apologies , I see it went on the the production notes; I'm sorry I can not tell the difference between featured locations and real life locations, there is no set guidelines. P.S. it would have been nice if you told me of the "move"; I was about leave the website permanently in disgust.Nemo2012 (talk) 08:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street (the Borough of Brooklyn), not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. I actually like this rephrasing it is very succinct, but what about the Flatbush picture, it is a mistake or it should not be posted, a little clarification please .Nemo2012 (talk) My intention was to compare and contrast the scenes with respect to the adding of photos. If I am like most people I probably would look at that list long after I watched the show. I might not remember the location, but I might remember the characters and their actions/interactions, some people are visually-oriented. Also, some people might be interested in how "Hollywood" intervenes with respect to the post-production effects. The reason I put in the flatbush photo was: I was under the impression that this wikia had a global audience not just a "New York audience". As an administrator of this website you have an obligation to show how New York is, not how Hollywood portrays it to be. Otherwise this website devolves into a club which looks down on the "bridge & tunnel" crowd or anyone from the "flyover states". That being said is it still a "no no" to post the flatbush photo in the real life section (emphasis on " visually-oriented"), or just move it to featured locations.Nemo2012 (talk) 09:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Locations I do not see a shortcut listed on the top toolbar Is it intentional or is it a work in progressNemo2012 (talk) 12:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind adding it for me, Template:Infobox_Location, I am still new at this & I have not fully mastered the use of this site.Nemo2012 (talk) 13:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC)